Mega Man X3/Script
Prologue In the year 21XX, all the Mavericks have been neutralized thanks to the efforts of a Reploid scientist named "Dr.Doppler". Using his Neuro Computer he has been able to suppress any abnormal behavior in the reploids and prevent them from going berserk. Many of the most advanced reploids have gathered near their new mentor and founded "Dopple Town", a perfect Utopian community. With Dr.Doppler guiding them, the world seemed ready to enter a new golden age... After a few months... The Mavericks who were supposed to have been neutralized by the Neuro Computer suddenly appeared and began to riot... At Maverick Hunter Headquarters, all the intelligence indicated that Dr.Doppler was the mastermind behind the invasion. Soon, the call went out to X and Zero to destroy the invading Mavericks and to bring Dr. Doppler to justice. Maverick Hunter X and Zero. Dispatch!! A few hours later, contact was made by the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. This is the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. We are under attack from the Doppler force. All units return to base immediately and return fire. Zero Change X, I'm on my way. Zero, I'm on my way. Zero, I'll handle this. After defeating two of the eight bosses (DOPPLER) He is the Maverick Hunter I failed to catch last time. I had no idea he is so powerful... Bit and Byte! Bring that Maverick Hunter to me... alive if possible. (BIT.BYTE) Affirmative, Dr.Doppler! (MYSTERIOUSMAVERICK) Alive, Dr.Doppler? You are so kind. (DOPPLER) Watch your mouth or I'll put you back where I found you. Even with your enhancements, you are still no match for me. (MYSTERIOUSMAVERICK) Thanks for the upgrade Doctor, but I have a score to settle... ...and I'll do it my way... (DOPPLER) Fine. Just make sure you do it. I still can't believe that Maverick Hunter defeated my master twice in the past... Nightmare Police introduction (BIT) Welcome, X. I'm Bit. I have my orders. You are to be destroyed. (BYTE) Nice to meet you, X. I am Byte. I've been programmed to exterminate you! Light Capsules Armor Parts (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Take this Leg upgrade. The upgrade will enhance your mobility in the air. You will be able to dash left , right or even straight up into the air. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Take this Sensor upgrade for your helmet. The upgrade will help you to find hidden items based on the satellite readings. You should be able to tell the exact location of items using its ground-penetrating radar. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Take this Armor upgrade. The upgrade will decrease the damage done to your systems. As you receive damage, a defense field will be generated to protect you. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Take this X-Buster upgrade. The upgrade will increase the strength of your charged shots. You will be able to shoot 2 charged shots at once. If timed correctly, you can overlap the shots to create a single cross-charged shot. The upgrade will also allow you to charge any special weapon. Chips (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Install this Energy Chip. This chip will allow you to recover energy. Stand still and your energy level will slowly increase. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Install this Body Chip. This chip will increase your defensive ability. Your defense shields will be enhanced and you will receive even less damage. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Install this Arm Chip. this chip will increase your attacking abilities. The chip allows damage to your system to be transformed and charged as weapon energy. You will be able to use it to rapidly shoot charged shots. (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Install this Leg Chip. This chip will enable you to dash in the air twice in a row. With the chip, your mobility in the air will be greatly enhanced. Vile Stage (VILE) Hee hee hee. You're trapped X! (MEGA MAN) Vile!?! Zero and I destroyed you years ago!! (VILE) This factory is set to blow in a matter of minutes! Until then, I'll try and keep you busy! Vile (defeat) (After defeating Vile with his weakness. Note that the last part of the text displays slower. Also said by him when defeated in Doppler Stage B) Don't think that this is the end, X! I will haunt you to the day you die..... Nightmare Police (defeat) (If Byte was not defeated with his weakness) I didn't expect you had this power... I've lost this time but... I'll crush you next time!! (If Byte was defeated with his weakness) No! How can this great power can be generated from within such an ancient machine!? Well done X. The victory is yours. (If Bit is defeated without his weakness) It... It is not possible for you to contain so much power... The next time we meet the result shall be different! (If Bit is defeated with his weakness) This Reploid's special abilities are too... N... No it can't be... Gahhhhhh!! Light Capsules (chip extras and Hyper Chip) (The following is added in the end of the chip dialogues) Remember X, your system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips. Enter this capsule only if you are sure you want to use this chip. (The following is added if X is not using parts compatible with the chip) X, you do not yet have the part this chip will be installed in. Please return after you find it. (Hyper Chip capsule) (DR.LIGHT) Enter this capsule, X. Install this chip to enhance all your parts. The situation should now be improved. Good luck X. (The following is added if X already has a Chip installed) What...? You've already installed another chip. I'm sorry but you can't be equipped with more than one chip. Life is sometimes cruel, isn't it X... Doppler Stages (MEGA MAN) Any problems Dr.Cain? (DR.CAIN) I pulled some memory chips from the Mavericks controlled by Dr.Doppler. I analyzed them and found out that Dr.Doppler is trying to create a powerful new Battle Body by collecting the "special abilities" from the latest breed of Reploids. (MEGA MAN) Battle Body...? (DR.CAIN) First I thought Dr.Doppler was trying to create it for himself. But the information indicates that he will not be able to interface with it, so it must be for someone else. (MEGA MAN) Sigma!? (ZERO) Can he still be alive?? (DR.CAIN) A hidden laboratory has been pinpointed at Point D. All indications are that it is Dr.Doppler's secret lab. You need to get there immediately. (MEGA MAN) On my way...... (ZERO) It's time I put an end to Sigma for good! REX-2000 (ZERO) X, I've come to help you! I'll stop the collapsing ceiling!! You destroy that junk robot! (ZERO) X, there is an army of powerful Mavericks in Dr.Doppler's lab! They've been modified by Dr.Doppler into war machines. Be careful! (MEGA MAN) I'll watch my step. Thanks Zero. (ZERO) I'm going to scout around. I'll catch up later. Godkarmachine O Inary (BIT) X, you fought well to defeat Byte. But I will not go down so easily! The victory over Byte was your last! (BYTE) X, I've been waiting for you. It was an impressive victory over Bit. Unfortunately, it was your last!! Mosquitus (MEGA MAN) What was that explosion?! Zero!! Are you ok? (ZERO) Sorry X... I failed... It seems my power generator is damaged... I'll try and make it back to Dr.Cain's lab for repairs. You can't tell what is waiting for you, X. You better take my Beam Sabre with you... Crush them all, X. You're our last hope... Opening Stage (ZERO) X, I'll clear out the enemies out here. You go ahead and deal with the ones inside. (MEGA MAN) Mac where have you been? (MAC) You're far too trusting, X. I'm now a member of Doppler's Army! You will make a fine addition to our forces once you have been shown the true destiny of the Reploid race. (ZERO) Are you okay, X? (MEGA MAN) Thanks Zero. I'm okay. (ZERO) I'll check around headquarters again. Be on your guard, X. (ZERO) Looks like we've swept most of the enemies out of here. I'll go back and check on headquarters. Call me if you need me. See you later, X. Ending (Doppler) (SIGMA) Aaarrrgggg... You're Doppler... How did you obtain this... (DOPPLER) How do you feel now, Sigma? Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma virus? X, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble. I know I can never really atone for what I have done... But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!!! (SIGMA) My program... is... fading... (DOPPLER) X... it's... time to say... goodbye... Epilogue X has crushed Sigma's plan once again. But many questions still occupy his mind...... "Why must humans fight against Reploids...?" "And, why must Reploids fight against each other..." As X stares at the burning remnants of Doppler's lab, his body trembles from an unknown sorrow. "What does fate have in store for me?" he wonders. He can only hope that someday Dr.Light's plan for him will finally be revealed. Unknown to X, his destiny has already been decided. To save mankind, he must destroy Zero. But only time will tell, when and why..... Zero down Cast MEGAMAN X3 CAST SPYCOPTER (long list here...) SIGMA VIRUS POWER ????rp SPEED ????rp MEGAMAN X POWER ????rp SPEED ????rp ZERO POWER ????rp SPEED ????rp AND YOU Items YOU GET PARASITIC BOMB FROST SHIELD GRAVITY WELL ACID BURST TRIAD THUNDER SPINNING BLADE TORNADO FANG RAY SPLASHER LIFE-UP R-ARMOR S-TANK CHANGE-F CHANGE-K CHANGE-H ???? FOOT-P BODY-P HEAD-P ARM-P COUNTER HUNTER STAGE BOSS: ?????????? Sigma Virus Goliath (VILE) My waiting has finally come to an end! Prepare to die at the hands of the world's most advanced riding armor - the new "Goliath"! Dr. Doppler (DOPPLER) I've been waiting for you X. I'm Dr.Doppler. I've been watching your battles closely. Your victories over my men have been most impressive. I need superior reploids like yourself, X! I offer you the chance to join us. Together we shall build a Utopia where the Reploids rule under the watchful eyes of Sigma, our lord and master. (MEGA MAN) No way, Doc! Your schemes end here and now!! (DOPPLER) Perhaps you are not as smart as I once thought! Prepare to be ripped apart and to be born again as part of the new body of Sigma! (DOPPLER) You are strong X... Strong enough to defeat Sigma... (MEGA MAN) Doppler, can you talk?! (DOPPLER) Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus... I was corrupted by him and... I created a horrific new body for him... (MEGA MAN) Where's the body now? (DOPPLER) It's in the underground hangar of this lab... I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet... Don't worry about me... Destroy the body before it is too late. Time is running out... (MEGA MAN) Thanks, Doc... Sigma (SIGMA) We meet again X... It was easy to corrupt that fool, Doppler. And I would have succeeded if you hadn't interfered. But we are always destined to meet, aren't we X? Let the eternal struggle begin!! (SIGMA) Well done X... But I'm far stronger than my previous forms. Behold the power of the ultimate battle body!! Final Stage (if Zero is not damaged) (ZERO) I'll go ahead and destroy the power generator. X, you go upstairs and destroy Sigma's body. Dead end (MEGA MAN) Damn! It's a dead end... (SIGMA) Ha ha ha. Give up X. I'll possess your body and rule the whole world!! Ending (Zero) Category:Mega Man X3